The Most Youthful Hokage
by uo-chou
Summary: When Namikaze Minato takes an interest in a certain Green Beast and decides to teach him Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu, the entire world changes. Gai as Hokage? Oh, my God! Rated T for Flames of Youth!
1. Chapter 1

The Most Youthful Hokage

Part 1: A Butterfly Flaps its Wings

It was two weeks after the Third Great Shinobi War, and 19 year old Namikaze Minato was just starting to get his bearings back. He no longer tensed every time a new person entered his sphere of awareness, and the shakes he'd been getting every night were getting milder. The scores of dead Iwa-nin he had personally killed still haunted his dreams, but their faces were becoming less and less recognizable. He was finally starting to feel like his old self again. In order to encourage this shift from his war-time persona to the man he had been before all the fighting, he had started a routine of quietly walking through the forest trails of Konoha, and just calmly enjoying the scenery. After the barren landscape of Earth Country, his appreciation for the beauty of his native land had grown immensely.

Today took him through a winding trail that bordered several of the most outlying training grounds that Konoha boasted. It was nearly dawn, and Minato hoped to find a tree to climb to watch the sun rise. As he walked, a faint noise began to reach his ears, the sounds of heavy impacts on wood. Minato realized that someone must be training despite the early hour. He had expected to be alone; after all, it was still dark, and a Sunday morning on top of that. His curiosity piqued, he decided to take a look at the person doing the training. Quickly suppressing his chakra and casting a quick jutsu that cloaked his scent, he leaped into the tress and quickly found a vantage point not far from the source of the sound.

Looking down, he was a single shinobi, a chunnin, he thought, repeatedly striking a training post, one of many in a long line. Most of the training posts were utterly destroyed. The boy had black hair, and was wearing some kind of a leotard, green in color. His face was contorted into a grimace of concentration, and as Minato watched, the training post shattered under one of his heavy punches. A small smile appeared on the boy's face, and not missing a beat he began striking the next post, this time using his feet. It didn't take many kicks before that post was reduced to kindling as well.

Minato realized that this boy of no more than 12 was incredibly strong, not quite on the level of the Sannin Tsunade, but closer than he had ever seen another ninja get. And judging from the state of the dozens of wrecked targets, he was able to fight for a long period of time, unlike the Sannin. The golden haired jounin wondered how good the kid was with ninjutsu and genjutsu, and if he had any specialty skills like kenjutsu or fuuinjutsu. If he was at least average with the other two branches of the ninja arts, he could easily be a B or even an A ranked threat. There weren't many Konoha-nin that strong, and he had never seen or heard of this boy, despite being on of only five battlefield commanders during the recent war.

Deciding to make himself known, Minato jumped down to the forest floor, landing at the border of the training ground, in plain sight of the boy. Getting a look at him, Minato noticed that the features which stood out the most were the chunnin's large bushy eyebrows. He didn't give a damn what a person looked like though. After having fought beside many different kinds of men and women, many of which had bled and died on his orders, he knew that physical appearance didn't mean anything.

The boy turned his head to the blond man, taking him in with one eye, and dismissing him as a threat almost instantly. Everyone knew who Namikaze Minato was. He was the Hero of the War, after all.

The dark haired boy quickly bowed low in respect, "Namikaze-sama!" he exclaimed, "What can I help you with this day?"

Minato frowned. While he recognized the need for positions of authority in human society, he hated formalities with a passion, and viewed everyone as his equal. At the same time, he knew that the people of his village needed someone to look up to, and so took the scraping and slavish suffixes with a grain of salt. "I was just walking through the woods, and I happened to see you training. You seem to be very good at Taijutsu. In fact, your strength is more than impressive. I know most of the ninja in Konoha, but I didn't recognize you, so I thought I'd introduce myself."

The boys eyes opened wide, he spoke, "I am known as Maito Gai, Namikaze-sama. I'm a chunnin of Konoha, recently promoted on the battlefield during my company's last engagement. I'm not surprised you haven't seen me, as I only graduated the academy last year."

The blonde's eyebrows rose. Going from an academy student to a chunnin and gaining those kind of taijutsu skills in only two years was beyond impressive.

"If I may ask, what team are you attached to? Who was your genin sensei?" asked Minato.

Gai frowned, a misty look in his eye, and spoke. "My cell was team 36, under Hiboshi Chikanatu. However, I am the only one who is currently alive from that team. I'm currently awaiting reassignment."

Minato winced, "Sorry to bring up bad memories, I know how much it hurts to loose team mates. I recently lost two of my students myself. I am still curious about your skills, though, Maito-san. Can you tell me what level you are in ninjutsu and genjutsu?"

Gai blushed, and looked down, "I only know the basic academy jutsu, and one other. I was born into a ninja clan, though the last few members of my family died in the previous two wars. I never had a chance to learn any advanced ninjutsu or genjutsu, and most of our technique scrolls are sealed with fuuinjutsu, using some sort of array I haven't been able to figure out. The only scroll I managed to open is my clan's summoning scroll, the Turtle contract, since it was sealed using a basic blood seal. Even though I don't know many techniques, I've managed to become proficient at using chakra to increase my speed and augment the strength of my blows. I'm hoping that I can become an excellent ninja even without the use of higher level ninjutsu and genjutsu."

Minato looked at Gai, "While that is a worthy goal, Maito-san, please remember that while top shinobi may specialize in a particular branch of the ninja arts, the best ninja are those who are well-rounded, with few weaknesses. I happen to be a Seal Master of some skill. If you would like, I would be happy to take a look at your family's scrolls, to see if I can open them for you. I might even be willing to teach you a few techniques." He paused for a moment, then continued, "As it is, I can tell you would be incredibly strong just using taijutsu, however, if you keep up your current training schedule and also round out your skills with ninjutsu and genjutsu, you could one day reach a whole other level…"

Author's Note:

Just a quick story idea I thought up while working on one of my other stories, Rise of the Science-Nin. I thought people might get a kick out of it, so I'm posting it. It's only going to be about three chapters or so, not quite a one-shot but close. The only reason I'm using chapters is because they break the story up so much nicer than page breaks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Most Youthful Hokage

Part 2: Konoha's Green Monster

The alert klaxon sounded, signaling the final approach of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a demon that seemed to be hell-bent on destroying the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Fifteen year old Maito Gai dropped his weights, causing a miniature earthquake, and ran as fast as he could toward the village gates, and beyond, rushing to intercept the beast. He had begged his sometimes-teacher and Hokage Namikaze Minato to let him come with him on his mission to subdue the beast, but he had been refused. Now that the creature was so close, though, he would be damned if he would watch it destroy the village from behind the massive wooden walls.

Sighting the creature less than a mile away, Gai flashed through a set of one-handed seals, activating the shunshin no jutsu and boosting his already incredible speed to something approaching his sensei's famous hiraishin technique. Almost instantly the black haired teen found himself no more than a score of yards from the enormous demon. There were several Konoha ninjas laying dead around him, and many more frantically casting elemental jutsus are the giant red fox, trying desperately to halt or even slow it's approach. In the distance, Gai saw the Frog Boss, Gamabunta, leaping his was closer and close to the Kyuubi. It was still far away, though, and these men were dying.

Biting his thumb, Gai rushed his way through a set of hand seals, then slammed his palm into the ground. Amidst a cloud of smoke, Gai found himself on top of his own Boss summon, Yertle, the king of the turtle clan. The young man seldom liked to summon him, as he was sometimes bossy and commanding, but in this case he had no choice.

"Young Whelp!" bellowed the enormous turtle, "How dare you summon me in this manner! I should sit on you for that."

"Please, Yertle-sama! If you look, you will see that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konoha! I really need your assistance for this."

The turtle rumbled, "I guess I will help you with this one, Gai-kun. I always hated that Biju. He thinks just because he has so many tails, that it makes him greater than us summon clans. I'll teach him! Afterward you will help me defeat the moon, though, Gai-kun." Another reason Gai didn't like summoning the turtle boss was that he was somewhat insane.

By now, the other enormous animal had caught the Kyuubi's attention, just as Gai had hoped, and it had stopped slaughtering Leaf-nin left and right. Unfortunately, it was currently making it's way toward Gai and Yertle. The tips of the Biju's tails all started glowing, forming balls of energy which began to grow.

"Yertle, that doesn't look good! Use a lightning bolt now!" cried Gai.

Yertle's eyes glowed yellow, and before the Kyuubi could complete it's attack two enormous lightning blasts shot out, striking the nine tailed demon fox, forcing it to abort it's technique and jump backward. The fox growled, appearing even angrier than before. It made to leap to the turtle boss, intent on tearing it apart, but was halted when Gamabunta joined the fray, parrying the Kyuubi with his sword. Atop the head of the giant frog summon stood Namikaze Minato.

"Gai, I thought I told you to stay in Konoha!" shouted the blond Hokage; he was smiling though.

"Yosh! I'm sorry I disobeyed orders, but my flames of youth cannot be contained!" cried Gai. He knew that they both might die here today, but he knew that this would truly be a youthful battle.

The Kyuubi charged again, and the two summon bosses leaped into action.

Far away from the battlefield, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat next to a wooden cradle surrounded by ritual candles. An complex fuuinjutsu array was drawn around the cradle, which contained a newborn baby boy, who's umbilical cord had not yet been cut. The retired third Hokage of Konoha looked into the deep blue eyes of the infant, hoping that he would survive the sealing process, and praying for the man preparing to seal a demon into his own son.

"Hold him off for a few minutes, Gai-kun!" shouted the Hokage, as Gamabunta leaped back. Minutes earlier one of the fox's claws had taken one of the frog boss's eyes. It was a testament to the willpower of both the summon and the summoner that the wound hadn't caused him to return to disperse.

"Hai Namikaze-sensei!" cried Gai. "Water-spout technique, Yertle-sama." Yertle, too weary to speak, simply complied, and began shooting pressurized water from his mouth. Kyuubi took the blast full-on, barely moving despite the power of the technique. Gai finished flying through more hand-seals, and his muscles involuntarily clenched as a massive dragon made up of electricity flew from his outstretched palms toward the Kyuubi. The Biju's eyes went wide as it recognized the threat, and attempted to pull back, however the water that was soaking it had somehow slowed it's movements. The most powerfully demon in the world shrieked as it was electrocuted on every point of it's sopping wet body simultaneously, causing it to momentarily convulse.

Before the demon could recover, a horrible feeling swept over all the shinobi still on the battlefield, a deathlike coldness making them shiver. Namikaze Minato had finished his technique, and from thin air behind him appeared a specter so fierce that even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune recoiled from it. For the first time in thousands of years, mortal men witnessed the appearance of one of the gods.

It's dark hand suddenly tore through Minato's back, and out of the front of his torso, stretching for the King of the Biju. The Kyuubi tried to run, but still under the effects of the electricity and the special water, it could not. The Shinigami grabbed it's head, and pulled, and then the Kyuubi was gone. The backlash of chakra was so fierce it caused everyone standing to fall to the ground, and both Gamabunta and Yertle were dispersed. Gai was barely able to catch the Hokage before he hit the ground.

As he looked into his teacher's eyes, he could see the light slowly fading. Minato coughed weakly, and then spoke his last words. "Gai-kun… Look after my son. And tell Sarutobi… tell him to open order 73."

"Rest well, Hokage-sama," said Gai.

Author's Note:

I'm on a roll, baby! Oh, yeah! Anyhoo, you're in store for one more glorious chapter before this flaming rocket of youth explodes, blinding you with awesomeness.


	3. Chapter 3

The Most Youthful Hokage

Part 2: The Will of the Fires of Youth

With all the mourning and confusion surrounding the Kyuubi attack, it was three days before Sarutobi Hiruzen was able to carry out Minato's last request. He had been temporarily reinstated as Hokage on his own authority, and that of the council, as an emergency measure. Unless they could find any documents naming a successor, the appointment would most likely be made permanent at the council meeting that afternoon. Sarutobi decided to open the mysterious "order 73", and see what it was all about. He desperately hoped it was Minato's last will and testament, and that it would name his successor. Hiruzen was willing to serve as Hokage if it was needed, but he really didn't want to. Retirement suited him.

He opened the sealed order, and read it, eyes widening. It was an order to never reveal that the Kyuubi was sealed into his son Naruto to anyone, save the current Hokage at the time. It also contained a note, naming the Minato's sometimes-student Maito Gai as the Godaime Hokage. Sarutobi tried to recall what he could of the boy, and failed. He had seen him hanging around Minato sometimes, and often running laps around the outer and inner walls of Konoha, but he knew nothing of the boy's training or skills. He must be S-rank, though, or Minato would never have chosen him as his successor. It was not his place to judge or question, however. The appointment of a new Hokage was decided by only one person, the Previous Hokage. The Shodaime Hokage had made this a founding law of Konoha. Sarutobi pocketed the document, and went to offer this Maito Gai a job.

Using his scrying crystal, Sarutobi was able to easily find Gai. The 15-year old was sitting at home in his apartment, eating a pile of steaks. It was not generally known to civilians, other than those in the food industry, but shinobi ate a lot more than normal people. After all, all that energy to perform supernatural feats had to come from somewhere, and chakra was generated internally after all. He walked the short distance to the boy's residence, and knocked on the door. Gai, answered, still chewing a humongous bite of meat, which was half-sticking out of his mouth. Eyes widening upon realizing who was at his door, Gai motioned for the Third Hokage to come inside.

"Pwease clum inshide, Okagay-shama," said Gai, around a mouthful of Konoha Department of Agriculture choice prime sirloin. Stifling a chuckle, Sarutobi stepped inside and took a seat at Gai's dining room table. The youthful jounin sat down as well. Gai tried to swallow what was in his mouth, but started to choke. His face turned red and his neck muscles strained as he tried to swallow three ounces of beef. Finally, ran to the sink and stuck his head under the faucet, frantically gulping down water. Sarutobi could no longer hold in his laughter, and began chuckling boisterously.

"You sure are an interesting ninja, Maito-san." Gai flushed in shame, both his face and the front of his outfit soaking wet.

"I'm sorry, Sandaime-sama. You caught me at breakfast time," explained Gai, gesturing the many pounds of rare steaks sitting on an oversized plate. Sarutobi also noticed a 'beverage' sitting next to it, which appeared to be composed of pepper and raw eggs.

"Ah, it's no problem Maito-san. I'm actually here because of an order Minato-dono gave before his death." Gai's eyes went from jovial to deathly serious in an instant. "I find that I know nothing about you, Maito-san, except that you hold the Turtle contract, and were a part time student of Minato's. However, it is not my place to judge his decisions, so I would like to let you know that before his death, Namikaze Minato appointed you his successor. If you accept, you will be made the Godaime Hokage." Sarutobi's face held a firm expression, conveying the gravity of the situation.

Gai's face went slack, his jaw actually dropping. "Oh, my God!" he screamed, his hands on his cheeks. "Minato-sensei wanted me to be the next Hokage! Are you sure he wasn't talking about his other student, Sharingan no Kakashi?" Gai asked. He expected not, but he had to be sure. Kakashi was an excellent ninja, A-ranked easily, and he certainly knew _more_ ninjutsu techniques than Gai. Of course anyone in any profession knew that in most cases quality beats quantity hands down, and so far the sharingan wielding ANBU Captain had yet to beat Gai in a spar, despite several attempts. If Gai had been using just his Taijutsu against Kakashi's full range of skills they might have been about equal. But taking into account Gai's several powerful ninjutsu techniques, his journeyman level skills in fuuinjutsu, and his very limited, but creative array of genjutsu, it was no contest. And when Gai whipped out the chakra-reinforced bladed knuckles and shin-guards that Minato-sensei had given him last year, he actually had to work hard not to kill the Scarecrow with every punch and kick.

Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "Kakashi as the Hokage?" A look of distaste could be seen on his face. "Certainly not. This document," he said, handing it to Gai, "specifically names you as the Godaime. I have to ask you now, before we go in front of the council to confirm this appointment. Do you wish to take the job of Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato?"

Gai sat, thinking for a moment. His dream, and main goal in life, had always been to be recognized as an excellent ninja. Being offered the job of Hokage seemed like the ultimate realization of that dream. And it was the perfect job to practice his nindo; to protect all of his precious people, even if it meant the loss of his life. The only thing that concerned him is if his skills could measure up to the job. It was one thing that he could kill twenty A-ranked missing nin with just his left arm, but it was quite another to be able to do something like his teacher had done three days ago. Thinking about it, though, there were precious few people in existence with skills like those, even among the elites. Perhaps Minato's teacher Jiraya of the Sannin could do something like that, but no one else he had ever heard of. And as far as strong fighters went, Gai thought he was probably close to, if not the strongest in the Leaf. Minato's advice and direction all those years ago had certainly paid off. His thought process complete, Gai made his decision.

"Yosh! I will be the next Hokage and lead Konoha into a new age of Firey Youthfulness!" Shouted the Green Monster of Konoha.

Sarutobi looked mildly embarrassed and briefly wondered if about his successor's choice of a replacement. "Excellent, Maito-san. All that remains is to present the news to my council of advisors, and then make a public announcement to the people of Konoha."

**Three hours later, in the council chambers:**

"Absolutely not!" shouted Uchiha Fugaku, "I refuse to acknowledge this _child_ as our new Hokage. I demand that someone else be chosen, preferably someone who has experience ruling a large group of people, and who is more mature." Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the chamber, including those of his teammates, Sarutobi realized with shock.

"Fugaku-san, I don't think you understand the situation. This is not something that you can accept or not accept, or something that can be changed. The charter of Konoha, which your clan agreed to when they joined this village, states that the Hokage's right to appoint a successor is absolute. This is not something that can be decided by the council."

Fugaku scowled, his face a mask of rage, "I don't believe that the Fourth would appoint a mere boy this important position. How do I know that the document wasn't faked?"

Sarutobi smiled, "This document is stamped with the personal seal of the Fourth Hokage, which is impossible to counterfeit, as you know. No other proof is required."

Fugaku smirked, "Well, I still won't accept it. If you persist in trying to make this boy Hokage, the Uchiha will not follow him. Who else is with me?" he asked the room at large.

To his shock, his greatest rival spoke up in support, "The Hyuuga also refuse to follow the child. We demand a Hokage with more experience," stated Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan.

Sarutobi began to leak killing intent, and his eyes turned dark. Beside him, Gai also wore a scowl. The four ANBU guards stationed around the room tensed, ready for battle. "I don't think you understand what you're saying," spoke Sarutobi, slowly and carefully, "if you persist in this, you will be committing treason, and you _will_ be executed. This village is not a democracy, it is a dictatorship. I know that I've let this council of advisors do a lot of the decision making over the years, and Minato followed in my footsteps. I see now that this was a mistake. I hereby disband this council, if I need the input of anyone here in the future, I will personally ask for it."

There was silence for a moment, and then Fugaku leapt to his feet, his fact a scorching red. "You have no authority, old man! You're just a temporary ruler until we can vote in a real one! Your words mean nothing, and I WILL NOT abide by them! I-" In a burst of movement no one could follow, Gai disappeared and Fugaku's head was torn from his body, causing those closest to him to be splashed with his blood. Several members of the council, especially the few civilians present, had horrified looks plastered on their faces, and recoiled from the grisly scene. Everyone was petrified.

Gai slowly walked back to Sarutobi, and presented him with Fugaku's head. "The head of a traitor, Hokage-sama," said Gai, his face displaying grim determination. Sarutobi calmly accepted the head, which he then handed to one of the ANBU.

"Have this traitor's body burned," commanded Sarutobi. He then turned to face the Hyuuga clan head, "Will you betray Konoha as well, Hiashi-kun?" he asked softly.

Hiashi's face went pale, and he began to stutter. "N-no, Hokage-s-sama, n-n-never." Sarutobi and Gai could both smell the pungent scent of urine coming from the white eyed man.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear the Hyuuga are still loyal." The old man swept his gaze over the rest of the room. "Is there anyone else who has who wishes to voice their concerns about our new Hokage?"

The room was silent.

"Well, then, I wish to formally pass my title and position on to Maito Gai, as requested by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Also, Minato left his estate in trust, to be released to a certain party once he reaches a certain age. He asked that his friend Nara Shikaku be the executor of the estate, and keep all of the details confidential. Will you accept, Nara-san?"

The Nara frowned, but nodded, electing not to speak. It was too troublesome.

"I think then, that this concludes the final meeting of Konoha's council of advisors. I strongly advise that you all stay for a while, and let yourselves cool off. Please remember that everything said in this room is confidential, and that anyone who speaks of events that happened here will be considered a traitor, and dealt with appropriately. Gai-dono and I will now announce to Konoha that he will be taking over as Godaime Hokage," finished the old man.

The door of the council room closed behind them as they left, and Sarutobi's firm, stony demeanor suddenly broke. The old Hokage almost fell over. "Gai," he spoke, barely a whisper, "We may have doomed Konoha to civil war with our actions today."

Gai frowned, "Sarutobi-dono… I could not allow that man to continue to disrespect you. You are the military dictator of this village, and no matter how powerful his clan is, that does not give him the right to speak to you that way. I'm glad you disbanded that mockery of an 'Advisor Council', because that is the first order I would have given as Hokage. They were acting extremely un-youthfully."

Sarutobi's expression lightened almost imperceptibly, "You're right, Gai-dono, I know… I'm just an old man, now, though. I can no longer lead them, and they knew it. I'm quite glad that you're taking over, as I don't think I would have been able to control them if I had to do this for much longer."

Gai nodded, "No one could ask any more of you, Sarutobi-dono. You have served our village faithfully for many years, carrying the burning flames of our youth. You definitely deserve a break." They had arrived at the exterior doors now, which were pushed aside by Gai. They both stepped onto the balcony located mid-level on the Hokage tower. As always, after a council meeting, there was many people milling about below them. Every villager not occupied with a vital task was required to show up after meetings, in case there was a change in the laws, as there was no other effective way to spread the information to everyone.

The crowd's murmuring stopped as the former Hokage stepped forward after performing a quick ninjutsu to amplify his voice. "People of Konoha, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen have several announcements. First, the council of advisors had been disbanded! Hear this! All privileges and authority held by members of the council pertaining to matters of this village, outside of clan and personal matters, is hereby revoked! These privileges will be reinstated on an individual basis as the case warrants." The crowd's reaction was intense, so Sarutobi waited for it to die down before he spoke again. "Second, I wish to announce that a traitor to this village has been found, and executed!" The crowd went wild, yelling, demanding to know the identity of the traitor. "The traitor was Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan! He was executed by my order, for high treason against Konoha!" There were several screams, and several members of the audience, especially those with red eyes, looked up at Sarutobi in shock. "The Military Police is hereby suspended until further notice, while we conduct a review to see what damage was done by the traitor. All loyal officers of the military police will present themselves at the Hokage tower after this announcement." This was a tactic to at least delay any attempt at revenge by the Uchiha. The only members of that clan who weren't in the military police were the ones with inactive sharingan eyes, and those too young to join yet, with very few exceptions.

The crowd was growing by the second, and now the civilians and regular ninjas were looking at the members of the military police with suspicion and fear. This is exactly what Sarutobi wanted, now they would have no choice to submit to the new Hokage, or they would be seen as traitors by everyone else in the village. He only hoped some idiot didn't start a civil war by doing something rash. He continued quickly, just in case.

"My final announcement, is that before his death, our Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, appointed a successor." Gai stepped forward now. "Let me introduce Maito Gai, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha!" The people below, confused and in shock, grasped onto this ray of hope in a sea of terrible news, and thus their applause was deafening. Many knew that it had been Maito Gai who helped the Fourth destroy the Kyuubi, and so Sarutobi knew there would be no popular opposition to him, as long as he acted quickly before the man's face and name were forgotten.

Sarutobi continued, "Over the next three weeks, I will be helping Godaime-sama with his transition to power, so in the meantime you will see either or both of us in command. I hope you will all help to make this a peaceful and smooth transition." He stopped, and thought for just a moment. "Now, please return to your homes and businesses, excepting the members of our shinobi forces. I would also ask the members of the military police to make themselves available at this time."

Gai stood silently next to the old man. He recognized that Sarutobi truly was a master of the spoken word, his mind crafty beyond reason. Besides, he would have plenty of opportunities to talk in the coming years.

The next few weeks saw many changes to the village hidden in the leaves. A few Uchiha were angry at the death of Fugaku, but most accepted it. Once it was learned who killed the former clan head, there were two attempts on Gai's life, both from Uchiha, who met their deaths literally at Gai's hands. In order to make an example of them, their entire immediate families had their sharingan eyes and chakra sealed permanently, and they were expelled and/or forbidden from ever becoming shinobi. It was cruel and unfair, but effective. There were no further attempts on the new Hokage's life.

With the help of the kage bunshins no jutsu, and several ninjas who were know to be loyal, a complete review of the Konoha Military Police was done. It was found that many unreported abuses of power had taken place over the years, and several people who were supposed to be in custody could not be found. Sarutobi, knowing that most or all of the Uchiha were culpable, laid all of the blame on Fugaku to avoid a civil war. The ex-head of the Uchiha clan became both scapegoat and whipping boy for all of the transgressions that were uncovered. In the end, Sarutobi replaced all of the leaders of the military police with non-Uchiha ninja that were completely loyal to the office of Hokage and Konoha as a whole. Hatake Kakashi was made head of the Military Police.

The Hyuuga didn't do anything at all, or even raise a fuss, though three branch members were reported dead the day after the meeting. The autopsies reported different causes, but Sarutobi knew that Hiashi had killed them using the cage bird seal to try and make himself feel strong after his display of weakness at the final council meeting. Both the former Hokage and Gai both abhorred it, but there was nothing they could do about it.

The other ninja and the civilians had no problem with a new Hokage, and eagerly accepted him, despite his eccentricities. He was jovial and kind, reminding him of their beloved Yondaime, even if he was somewhat weird.

Gai found out that Kushina, his teacher's wife, had died in childbirth and adopted Minato's son Naruto, who had been staying at the hospital since his birth. Sarutobi told Gai about Naruto's status as a jinchurikki, and they were the only ones who would ever know.

Twelve years later, two boys graduated from Konoha's ninja academy. Both were adopted sons of the Hokage, and both were budding taijutsu masters. One of them couldn't use chakra, and one of them had nearly too much to control. Eventually, though, both of them because excellent ninjas.

**Author's Note:**

Well, yeah. The end felt kind of rushed to me, too, but what do you do? I pumped this whole fucker out in one night/morning. The process took several hours, felt rushed in spots, and was somewhat painful. Sort of like giving birth. Hopefully someone derives some satisfaction from this fic, if you do please let me know. There is a possibility that I'll continue this if I get enough review asking me to do so, so definitely tell me if you like this premise.


End file.
